


Make You Feel My Love

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dalton Academy, Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine is all sad and morose after the GAP disaster, Kurt decides it’s up to himself to cheer his best friend up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

Kurt didn’t like Jeremiah. Never had. His dislike of the boy was no secret.

Now he kind of hated the older boy a little; when he had to go day by day watching Blaine being all morose and sad he _really_ didn’t like Jeremiah. _His_ Blaine was a puppy, the kind that was all happy and bouncy all the time without having grasped the concept that furniture was not for them to walk on. Not the kind of puppy that appeared to have been kicked one too many times.

There was only one thing to do, Kurt decided, and that was to cheer Blaine up.

*

He’d begun his little scheme the day before, asking Wes as Blaine’s roommate to _please just do this_ , and by the text he’d received a few minutes earlier Blaine seemed to have appreciated his (and Wes’) efforts.

But that had only been the beginning.

Having left Lima even earlier than usual Kurt had managed to sneak up on Blaine’s locker without anyone there to see him, placing a blossoming pansy within it as the flower language said it meant loving thoughts – something which Kurt always had for his best friend, only to sneak back to his car so he could purchase his usual morning coffee. Though, with his private mission of the day Kurt decided that what the heck, he’d buy one for Blaine as well.

*

“Kurt! Kurt!” Blaine cried out when he saw his best friend by his locker, quickly finding his way past the multitude of students in his way to reach him. “Kurt! Look at this, look!”

“Flowers, Blaine?” Kurt asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Blaine sighed, looking down at the yellow and white chrysanthemums in his hand. His quick google search back in his dorm had told him they stood for truth and secret admirer, which had made him squeal a little bit – not that he would ever admit to it. “There’s a note too,” he added, showing Kurt the delicate note that had been attached to them.

“To my little ray of sunshine,” Kurt read, and Blaine giggled quietly beside him, “hope you’ll have a great day today. Your secret admirer.”

“It’s alright for me to swoon right?” Blaine giggled, dramatically pretending to faint as he leant back against the lockers behind him.

“So long as you don’t faint on me,” Kurt smirked. “But I’m happy for you Blaine, you deserve it.”

“Thank you,” Blaine smiled.

*

Kurt had observed as Blaine obtained one little secret gift after another through the entire day; a small pouch of chocolates – homemade by yours truly, a short poem Kurt had read in his sophomore year and had loved since, as well as a multitude of different flowers. A sunflower for adoration, yellow and red tulips meaning hopelessly in love and a declaration of love respectively, and finally two intertwined roses – one yellow for friendship, and one red for love.

He’d hid behind the corner into the hallway when Blaine found the last two roses, and had smiled happily when Blaine inhaled their rich scent, loving the graceful smile on his friend’s lips.

Hopefully Blaine would be able to forget all about that jerk Jeremiah, if not even realize who _truly_ adored him.

*

Blaine smiled at the sight of the two roses intertwined in his locker. Kurt really was all too thoughtful, Blaine mused as he brought the flowers to his nose.

He’d realized it was his friend behind the gifts fairly early on that morning, when he’d seen the private, caring smile on his friend’s face.

He wasn’t _completely_ oblivious you know.

Too bad Kurt only liked him as a friend though, Blaine thought, shaking his head as he closed his locker. The two of them might have made a cute couple…


End file.
